SHIELD Prisoner: Marcus Davenport
by Silver Simmons
Summary: After Bionic Showdown, SHIELD gets notified about the "battle" going on at Douglas' house. When they investigate, they find an evil villain lair, and stumble upon a dying Marcus. After further investigation, they discover this kid isn't exactly normal. SHIELD wants to terminate this possible weapon but with a shocking backstory revealed, Marcus might have some possible protectors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story on fanfiction so please be nice. Yes, the prologue is short, but I put chapter 1 in too, I couldn't leave you guys hanging. So on we go.**

* * *

Prologue: 1980

"I'm sorry, sir I can't do this"  
"But Howard, you just had a breakthrough in your research!"  
"It's wrong! Experimenting on children?!"  
"They are androids. Not children."  
"I'm sorry. I don't want to do this anymore."  
"You will regret this Howard Stark."

Ch1- 2013

Nick Fury POV

"What do you mean explosion?!" I shouted into the phone. "Wait, what? Fine! I'll send a few people on it Johnson." I slammed the phone down. Why now? I've got bigger things to deal with. "Agent Hill, find me 3 not very important agents."  
"Got it sir." Hill walked over to her desk and contacted random agents.  
"How about Small, Nelson and Crumby?" She asks looking at me  
"They're fine." I barely glance at her. 2 minutes later, Ellie Small, Justin Nelson and Cairo Crumby exit the elevator. I explained how we got a call from the police that someone noticed Mr. Douglas Davies' house collapsing. The police said it was an unnatural reason.  
"That's where you come in." I finished

~~30 mins later~~

No ones POV

"This is the house right?" Justin asks.  
"Well, lets think... How many other collapsed houses did we pass on the way here?" Ellie said sarcastically.  
"Guys, come on." Cairo said, walking toward the most destructed part of the house.  
"This is creepy..." Ellie muttered, as they walked into a lab like room. It's was all dark and dusty. There were over 20 computers and they all looked very professional. The far wall obviously used to be made of glass, but most of it had broken during the explosion. Near the middle of the room, there was a big pile of rubble. The only thing left standing was a bronze capsule like object that was big enough for a person to stand in.  
Cairo, who had somehow taken command, broke the silence.  
"Search the rubble for survivors." He barked, taking out a thermal energy scanner to locate body heat. He held it up to the biggest pile of rubble, the one in the middle and got nothing.  
"No signal. We'll check it anyway."

"Oh my god..." Ellie's eyes widen, just like Cairo and Justin's already were. Lying in front of them, covered in rubble was an uncouisous teenager. He looked about 15. He had black gelled hair, and pale skin. His black and grey shirt was covered in dust and rips, much like his black jeans. He was scrawny and didn't look like he was had any muscle. His black combat boots were scuffed and dirty. The weird thing was, is that, after being crushed by a roof, he didn't have a single smear of blood on him. Justin bent down to check his pulse.  
"He's alive, but barely."  
"Let's bring him back to base. He needs medical treatment. He's probably a witness too. Fury would want to know what happened."

* * *

**Ok, there you go. Ill update soon!**

**-Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back. Forgot to throw in a disclaimer last chapter so...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lab Rats, Avengers or any of the characters. Thanks.**

**Here it is; ch2:**

* * *

Ch2

No ones POV

"What did you say happened?" A doctor questioned Ellie.  
"Crushed by falling debris."  
"Is this some kind of joke? This kid's fine!" Another doctor shouted. "Not even a bruise!"  
"What?" Ellie Justin and Cairo said at the same time. They started protesting. On the other side of the room, Dr. Stratton was looking at the kid's x-ray. "That's not possible" he thought to himself. But he lost his train of thought by the sudden movement on the patient table. The kid was awake and had a unlucky passerby doctor, with the name of Dr. Phillips pinned up against the wall.  
"Where am I?" He growled in Dr. Phillips ear. As fast a human could imagine, 15 guards pushed open the door, pulled the kid off Dr. Phillips and pinned him to the ground. All the other doctors were leaning against the wall, trying to stay away from the scene in front of them. The kid, with almost no effort at all, did a back flip up, causing the 9 highly trained SHIELD agents to release their grip. One tried to sneak up behind him with a taser, but he obviously noticed, twisted backward and kicking him with enough force to send him flying toward a wall. A down agent sent out a distress call for back up, and soon the kid was overwhelmed and unconscious.

Fury was watching all this play out on his security computer. This kid out 15 SHEILD agents in a matter of seconds. He didn't have any body heat to pick up on an energy scanner. And finally he had a metal skeleton. He wasn't normal.  
"Sir, we found him. His name is Marcus Daniel Davies, Douglas Davies' adopted son. 15 years old. Orphaned at birth." An agent reported to the Director.  
"Bring suspect to the interrogation room." Fury says into speaker. "And get me Agent Romanov." He added.

The room was dark. Only a single bright lamp pointed at the suspect. Marcus. His arms were in thick metal hand cuffs, but he knew in his mind he could break out in 2 seconds flat. He mentally rolled his eyes. Pathetic.  
"Hello, Marcus." A silky girl voice said, with a hint of a accent. Russian, he guesses. A slim red head stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a black suit, that looked a lot like Bree's mission suit, in Marcus' opinion.  
"Hello?" He does his signature eye-brow raise.  
"I heard you got into an accident with falling debris." She sat down in a chair by a silver table, in front of Marcus.  
"You could say that."  
"It was pretty severe. Would you mind telling me how you survived?" She asks sweetly. Marcus, being good at deceit himself, recognized that tone of voice. _I'm not falling for my own trick,_ he thought to himself.  
"Luck."  
"You must have been very lucky. You were found without even a scratch."  
He shrugs. "Luck is my middle name."  
"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's going on?  
Who-" Mumbles to herself "Or what" and continues. "You are?"  
"Nice try darling, but you're not going to to get me to talk."  
She pauses.  
"Fury!" She shouts, then walks off back into the shadows, high heels clicking.  
A minute passes without anyone entering, but using his bionic hearing, he can hear arguments outside. After a few moments of eavesdropping, the door creaked open again. A dark skinned man stepped in, wearing a long black trench coat and an eye patch  
"Look kid," he said, slamming his hands of the table. Marcus doesn't flinch. "You are a freak. You survived the explosion with out a scratch. You don't have any blood and you've got a metal skeleton. What are you? A mutant? An experiment? An android? A robot? An weapon?"  
"That's a little abrupt." Marcus dodges the question. "This kids good." Fury thinks to himself.  
"We could do this the easy way, or the hard way." Fury tried again.  
"Please, Fury, that line is so passé" Marcus countered, raising an eyebrow. Fury's trained eyes noticed his arms tense up. He's going to try and fight back?  
"Barton." Fury said. As soon as the words leave his mouth, Agent Barton, in his hiding place up high, shot 3 arrows. With spilt second reflex, Marcus had ripped the metal bonds and defected the arrows with some invisible shield.  
"Nice try. But did you really think you could take me out with just some lousy arrows?" Marcus gloats.  
"No I didn't, but I have your abilities on camera now." Fury smirked, his plan went perfectly.  
"Ugh!" Marcus grunts as he throws his hands in the air. As he was distracted, cursing, the red head, Natasha Romanov, jumped out from behind him with a tranquilizer dart. Jabbing it into his shoulder blade, Marcus collapsed.  
"Take him to prisoner cell 183659" Fury barked at two guards the had just entered. "And call in Tony Stark."

Tony Stark maneuvered through the jail hall gawking at the prisoners like a little kid at the zoo. _What was the jail cell Fury told me to find?_ He thought to himself. _Eh, whatever_.  
He continued down the hall until he reached a metal door labeled -

Jail #: 183659  
Name: Marcus Daniel Davies (not for sure)  
Gender: Male  
Age: 15  
Abilities: Unknown  
Captured: August 17, 2013, 10:38pm  
Prisoner Status: Unknown  
Danger Rating: Extreme  
Notes: On Threat Watch

_"15?! A 15 year old in a government superhuman jail?_ Tony thought. _I've had my share of bad ideas, but this ones just plain mean! What did this kid do to deserve this?"_ He looked through the peek hole and saw a kid with black hair and dark clothes pacing the length of his cell. He looked like he was mumbling to himself. "How could Fury do this?" Tony wondered aloud.  
He knew the passcode to open the door, maybe I could talk to him..? Wait, his info sheet said extremely dangerous... Eh, I've dealt with terrorists and mad men. He though as he entered in the pass code and slowly opened the door. The boy was oblivious to Tony entering the room, he was so caught up in his thoughts.  
"Ahem." Tony said, leaning against the wall. The kid turned on his heel faster than humanly possible, then got into a fighting stance.  
"What do you want?" He glared at me.  
"You look a little scrawny to be on Threat Watch." Tony pointed out.  
"Looks can be deceiving" he snapped.  
"What's your name kid?"  
"Marcus." He lowered his fists into a more relaxed state, yet still ready to fight.  
"Tony Stark. So, what did you do to get yourself stuck in here?"  
"Um..." Think Marcus, think! He thought.  
"I made my house collapse."  
"Good one. So, what are you? The label on the door said unknown." Tony pushed.  
"WhY should I tell you?" The kid's fists went back into their original place.  
"Cause, don't you think it would be easier to just admit than be experimented on every other day?" Tony pointed. A look of worry flashed over Marcus' face, but was replaced by a smirk. "I'm tougher than I look, Stark."  
Tony is good at dodging questions. And he could notice when someone was (almost) as talented as he was. This kid has a lot to hide. Then, Tony's phone started to ring.  
"What, Fury? ... You mean Marcus? ... What is he then? ... Has that even been invented yet? ... Davenport? I hate that guy. ... Fine I'm on my way." He ended the conversation.  
"Sorry kid, I got to go."  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow." He said sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow. "Now, get out." Marcus pointed his finger at the door and looked at Tony expectantly.

As Tony walked back, he remembered what Fury said on the phone.  
"What, Fury?"  
"We think we've found what prisoner 183659 might be."  
"You mean Marcus?"  
"Sure."  
"What is he then?"  
"An android."  
"Has that even been invented yet?"  
"By Davenport Industries."  
"Davenport? I hate that guy."  
"Get down to the main room now."  
"Fine, I'm on my way."

(No Ones POV)

Meanwhile, on a street near Mission Creek High...

"Hey, I wonder what happened to Marcus." Adam said abruptly, to Bree, Chase and Leo.  
"Why should we care?" Leo said bitterly.  
"Well, even though he was a traitor, he didn't deserve that death." Bree glanced around, like she was worried people were still watching.  
"Since he's an android, he might still be alive..." Chase said matter-of-factly.  
"What if he's a ZOMBIE!" Adam shouts  
"Maybe we should check it out." Bree bit her lip. Chase and Adam nod.  
"Do I have a choice?" Leo pleads  
"Nope." Adam said as he picked Leo up by the waist

Surrounding Marcus and Douglas' destroyed house, there was grey tape. On it had the acronym SHIELD written repeatedly.  
"What's SHIELD?" Adam voiced everyone's thoughts.  
"I'll search it up on my hard drive." Chase said.  
A minute or 2 passes, everyone listening to Adam trying to learn how to whistle. Chase suddenly winced and shook his head. "I found something but it locked me out"  
"Should we go inside?" Bree asks.  
"No, it's crawling with agents. It's too risky." Leo points out.  
"Wait a second, if the government now knows about Marcus.. What about us? Who's to say he won't tell them about our bionics!" Chase's eyes widen.  
"If we want to protect our secret..." Bree starts then hesitates. "We have to rescue Marcus." Chase finished reluctantly

* * *

**WOW, thinking of Adam's lines is hard! I have to lose some of my IQ. Not that I have much to lose... Jk (kind of). Please review. It would mean a lot. Thanks for reading. **

**-Silver**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everybody, thanks for tuning in for chapter 3! HUGE shoutout to brase4evr, being my FIRST EVER REVEIWER! Your comment inspired me to upload this chapter! Thank you so much! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR LAB RATS**

* * *

(No ones POV)

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were walking home, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was outside their house. Police cars. Well, they looked like police cars. On the outside it said SHIELD. The people who had captured Marcus.  
"Are we too late? Has he already told them.?" Chase said, obviously freaked out.  
"Should we even go inside?" Bree raised her eyebrows.  
"I could." Leo pointed out.  
"Oh! Ya! Leo, you go inside, here what they are asking and report back. Go!" Bree gave him a push toward the door.  
"So your telling me, to go spy on a government agency's conversation with the huge chance I will get caught and thrown in jail?" Leo said.  
Bree nodded.  
"Ok!" Leo grinned. He sneaky walked to the door humming the pink panther theme song.  
"Oh I love that song!" Adam shouted and started to sing in his loudest voice possible, but Bree covered his mouth and sped him into a bush.  
"Shut up!" She hissed, before grabbing Chase and yanking him into the bush.

Leo went down to the lab to grab the invisibility cloak, So he could watch everything happen.  
"What do you know about the Android Project?" A red head chick asked a scared Mr. Davenport.  
"You're talking to the wrong brother."  
"What?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.  
"In about 1995, My brother Douglas went behind my back with some protects. That's probably one of them." Davenport informed her.  
"Where can I find him?" She leaned closer to Davenport  
"He's dead." He replied curtly.  
"Oh. Well I guess... We're done here." She nodded her head at Mr. Davenport before walking out the door. Davenport made a huge sigh of relief, as he stood up and walked past me to he lab elevator. I tossed the invisibility cloak off to the side and ran to meet Adam, Bree and Chase.

"Guys, they don't know about you. They were talking about something called the Android Project." Then Leo told them what he heard. "So, why do you think they were here?"  
"Marcus." Bree and Chase said as Adam wondered "Cheesecake?"  
"So, what do you think we should do about Marcus?" Leo asked.  
"Bree, you follow them, keep your GPS on. Ill mark where they end on my inner hard drive, then we will know there base. Bree, go." Chase rambled on.  
"Got it." She sped after them.  
A few minutes later she appeared beside them.  
"They got onto helicopters. I couldn't follow them."  
"Ok, so what's our plan? Marcus still resents us about the whole battle thing. " Leo asks Chase  
"How about we bust down the door like ninjas?" Adam suggests.  
"A little more stealthy Adam." Bree pats his back.  
"How about we all sneak in, grab Marcus and get out?" Leo suggested  
"Leo, this is a high level government agency." Chase points out.  
"Then we forget about Marcus and hope he's in a good mood?" Leo said, smiling. "Wait, Marcus and good cant be in the same sentence."  
"No, Leo. We " Chase gestured to Adam, Bree and himself. "Will sneak in."  
"What if you guys get caught?" Leo asks.  
"They'll make us walk the plank, arghh ye matey!" Adam said like a pirate.  
"We're bionic super humans who go on top secret missions, how hard could it be?" Bree crossed her arms.

"SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH!" Alarms started to flare. Agents ran toward the mismatched group of teens that had somehow broken through the main scanners. 2 boys, one quite small and one really tall and a petite girl, all about 16. They all had chestnut hair, and deep brown eyes. "Maybe their siblings." one agent thought. The girl wore teal jeans, neon tank top and purple boots. Both the boys wore jeans, a t-shirt and high tops. Soon they were surrounded. It looked as if they just stumbled upon the helicarrier. They seemed like normal kids.  
"Hello." The younger one awkwardly waved. "I'm Chase, this is Adam," he gestured toward the tall boy. "And that's Bree." He pointed to at the girl. "And were looking for someone named Marcus Davenport?"  
"Marcus Davenport?"  
"Well, obviously you don't know him so we'll be going." They all turned to leave.  
"You're not going anywhere."  
"Um... Hey, did you know that you guys look great in those suits? Very slimming." The girl, Bree flattered.  
"Good try, missy, but it's not going to work." An agent glared.  
"Hey, isn't that Megan Fox?" Adam pointed, and all the agents swiveled around "What?" By the time they looked back, the three kids were gone. "Check the security tapes."

"And they just disappear." The agent finished his report, while Fury stared at the security taped, rubbing his chin.  
"Slow down the video." He commanded. On the screen it showed the girl grabbing her brothers and bolting. Literally.  
"That's not possible. That technology was abandoned years ago." Fury breathed.  
"What are we going to do?" An agent asked.  
"We're going to talk to someone who knows about this, firsthand."

"Who are they?!" Fury stormed into Marcus' cell, starting Marcus, resulting in him falling off his bed.  
"Who are who?" He got up from the floor grumbling.  
Fury held up a photo of the three teens that had broken in earlier and escaped by the girl, Bree, grabbing the boys and running as fast as she could. Which was super fast, as in superhumanly fast.  
"Oh... Um..." Marcus ran a hand through his hair, awkwardly  
"He knows something" Fury thought, narrowing his eyes.  
"No, um never seen them before."  
"Weird cause they were asking for a Marcus Davenport," Marcus cringed." But that's too bad because your Marcus Davies. Am I correct?" Fury raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes sir, my name is Marcus Davies."  
"Your lying aren't u?"  
"Perhaps."  
"We know you are an android. Who created you? Was it your father? He's the only family you've got." The director questioned  
"Okay...Stalker much..." Marcus mumbled.  
"I heard that." Fury said  
"Could you please leave, I was-" the ring of Fury's phone cut off Marcus. He tuned into Fury and Starks coverstation using his superhearing.  
"What did you blow up this time, Stark?" Fury sighed.  
"Am I really that predictable?" Tony mocked being hurt. " But no, I found it!"  
"What?"  
"Info on the Android Project. They were some files in my dads old stuff. I know everything!"  
"Yes, stark, I know your the smartest being on the planet." Fury said sarcastically. Marcus had to resist the urge to scoff at that one. Chase would not be happy if he knew he was being compared to this idiot.  
"I mean, I know everything about him. His powers, his build, his strengths and weaknesses."  
"Meet me at your tower." Fury was about to hang up until Tony stopped him  
"Wait, wait, wait. Where's my thank you?" Tony joked.  
Fury just rolled his eyes and hung up.  
"I'm not done with you." He glared at Marcus before he walked out of Marcus' cell.

* * *

_This is amazing,_ Tony thought. _The build, the energy source... Wow. Of course, this design Tony was examining wasn't Marcus, just a prototype Tony's dad had made, similar to Marcus. The main energy current was coming from the back of the neck. And it doesn't run out until... Oh no._  
"Jarvis, compare these statistics with Marcus'." Tony ordered his robotic friend.  
"Oh course sir."  
Silence  
"They are a 90% match sir. Marcus is due to burn out on the day of his 16th birthday, January 24, at 9:39am next year. In fact, his life is already deteriorating, since he's giving up hope on escaping SHIELD."  
"You know what this reminds me of Jarvis?" Tony asked, flipping through a file  
"What, sir?"  
"When my Arc Reactor was killing me. We can't stop the thing killing him, without killing him." He explained  
"I guess so sir, and by the way, Director Nick Fury is on his way up."  
"Thanks Jarvis. Now go annoy Fury with your Simon Cowell impressions." Tony waved him off.  
"Yes sir."

* * *

**That was fun. :) Ok, it will be a while before I update again because I am really busy with school and I have to start writing the next chapter. So.. Ya. Read and review! Thx for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back. I am writing out the chapters as I go along so if something doesn't seem right, just ignore it. Like how at the end of Bionic Showdown, we saw Marcus' robot hand, and I never included it. It didn't work for the story at the time. Also thank you to "lilac", "Draco Malfoy" and "A person" for the super awesome reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR LAB RATS (If I did, you would be seeing ALOT more Marcus in Lab Rats, and he wouldn't have died.)**

* * *

Ch 4

(No ones POV)

Bree sped into the lab, dragging Adam and Chase with her, scaring the living daylights out of Leo, who was doing homework.

"That was close." Chase slumpeddown into a chair and gave a sigh of relief. Adam leaned on the Cyber Desk while Bree just stood, slightly panting.

"What was close? What happened?!" Leo questioned. Adam Bree and Chase explained.

"Yep, that's bad."

"Hey don't you think SHIELD has security cameras?" Adam wondered aloud. Bree, Leo and Chase shared a panicked glance, before both looking at Adam.

"For once, he's right." Chase breathed. Bree started to pace the length of the lab.

"We might have just blown our bionic secret! Were doomed!" Bree threw her hands up in defeat. The elevator door slid open, and Mr. Davenport stepped out.

"Doomed? Leo, what did you do this time?

* * *

Stark Tower...

"Fury, You have to listen to me. I'm serious." Tony pleaded.

"Mr. Stark, I've learned over the years that you can't be serious." The direction deadpanned, not looking up from the files Tony had found.

"I can when a 15 year old life is on the line!" Tony snapped.

'Wait, what?" Fury finally looked up. Tony knew he had said just the right thing. _Even though Fury's secrets had secrets, deep, deep, deep down, he just wants to protect innocent people._

"Marcus isn't going to make it too his 16th birthday." Tony looked at his feet.

"What do you mean isn't going to make it?" Fury commanded.

"The thing about androids is they burn out, like batteries. But, whoever created Marcus knew that. He has obviously been recharged, to stretch his lifetime." Tony explained.

"So our main resource in this investigation to going to die?" Funny how Fury said "resource" like Marcus was some object and not alive. Well technically he's not... Whatever. "And couldn't we just build another Marcus?"

"Yes, but if we do, he won't remember anything. If I could just run some tests then I might be able to save him." Tony asked, then added "I am the greatest inventor of this time."

"Fine, Stark. Wait here while I call HQ." Fury stomped off into the other room. Minutes past, until Fury walked back in.  
"Come with me." He breezed past Tony toward the elevator.  
"Anger much?" Tony muttered. After they were in the elevator, an awkward silence fell over them, which Tony couldn't resist breaking.  
"Hey, do you want to hear Jarvis' Simon Cowell impressi-"  
"NO!" Fury snapped.

* * *

**Marcus was panicked.** He tried his best not to show it, like he did in front of his "dad", but when the guards weren't there, he would pace the length of the cell like a caged animal. Marcus couldn't help but wonder why he was still around. If the government thought he was a threat, why not eliminate him? (At least that's what they did in most action movies) It's not like he was anything of use. Douglas just wanted him around to defeat the bionic brats. He wasn't given a second thought when the stupid SHIELD agents locked him in this cell. Marcus' panic turned to anger. He felt the fury pulsing in his veins. Before he could stop himself, he shot lightning at a wall. It was a good way to take his anger out on something that wasn't going to get hurt by it. Marcus shot lightning at random angles, leaving charred marks on the walls. He lost track of time. It became automatic. Shoot, breathe, shoot. After maybe 30 minutes, he felt like he was going to pass out. Marcus stumbled over to his bed and sat down, but it collapsed underneath him. Probably hit by a stray bolt. He groaned and put his head in his hands.**_ He needed to escape._**

Marcus stood up at lightning speed when the door creaked open. Director Fury stomped in, glaring at a tablet, not bothering to acknowledge Marcus. Since he didn't look up, he didn't notice the cell looked like a bomb went off. Fury was followed by Tony Stark, the inferior that had visited sometime ago. He noticed the room, and had utter disbelief written all over his face. He looked at all the burnt walls, then at Marcus, then back at the walls.

"Well..." Tony said after a moment. "Someone has anger issues."  
Marcus rolled his eyes and leaned on a wall, but quickly moved away once he saw it was smoking.

Fury looked up from his tablet. "What do you mean anger is-" He cut himself off. He pointed at Marcus and then pointed at the roof, silently asking if he did this.

Marcus smirked and shrugged innocently. Fury grumbled something that wasn't polite, and left the room slamming the door behind him. That left just Marcus and Tony.

"How did you do this? This cell is state of the art, almost nothing could manage to make that much of a mark." Tony asked

"Well it's obviously not very state of the art now." Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"You've got me there." Tony shrugged. "So, I'm just here to offer my help to you."

"What?" Marcus asked, clueless to the fact his life was slowly ebbing away.

"Wait, you don't know?" Tony asked. Marcus looked at Tony expectantly. "Androids burn out, and your going to burn out the day of the your 16th birthday."

Once the initial shock left Marcus' face, he raised an eyebrow. "How do I know this isn't some trick to get me to answer all of SHIELD's questions?"

"Trust me kid, its not. I'm not the biggest fan of SHIELD either. They're secrets have secrets."

"Ditto" Marcus muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, go on."

"The point is," Tony continued, "I can help you. I can get you out of confinement. Yeah, sure, you would still be under surveillance, but its better than this. You with me?'

Marcus thought for a moment, looked at Tony, then sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

**Surprisingly, ** **I'm still alive! I know I know, I haven't updated in weeks, but I'm back. School has been crazy busy, so I might not have the next chapter up for a while. I have absolutely no idea where this story is going, so I guess we'll find out. Thanks for reading!**

**- Silver**


End file.
